Welcome to Rage
by TrademarK612
Summary: Anko just wanted some peace and quiet. It's the end of the day and she wants nothing more than to unwind. But there's a problem that must be dealt with first. Sometimes, you have to be a little creative.. Heeyy, it's my first fic! One-shot. AnkoxOC. Read, review, and most importantly, enjoy. Reviews are the best way to make an author better. M for language and just to be safe.


This is my first story. Be gentle, as if it were a baby. Or a small puppy.

**One of these days, I will own Naruto. Unfortunately, that day has yet to come :/**

* * *

Anko sighed. A deep sigh. A sigh of frustration and fatigue. It was really starting to bother her how much she had done that in the past hour. She was writing up a debrief report for Lady Tsunade after returning from a mission. It was expected of her as part of her duties as a kunoichi of Konoha. Unfortunately, it was the part of being a ninja that she hated the most. Being able to perform spectacular techniques? Awesome. Regularly risking your life. It gave her a rush. Even the injuries and scars that she sustained on the job weren't as bad. They were testaments to battles and struggles she had been through.

But this, this was hell. It wasn't even that it was difficult for her. It was just boring as fuck! Why is it she couldn't just tell Tsunade in person and be done with it? Writing everything that had happened just seemed unnecessary. Just as she felt herself nearing completion, she became introduced to another source of frustration

"Anko-chan," the voice called out from behind her. She could hear footsteps approaching her. She tried her best to ignore the voice for now. She was so close to being done and then she could relax. The report would only take her 10 more minutes. 15 tops.

"Anko-chan," the voice called her name again, this time right behind her. It was times like these that she wished there was some way that music could be projected into her ears. A device that could be controlled by her and listened to personally. It would help her drown out the outside world and assist oh so much in situations like these..

This time the voice whined her name, "Anko-chaaaan." The semi-deep, masculine voice just wouldn't give up. Its owner had sat down on the open part of her desk, pulling her eyes from her work for a split second. The light chocolate-brown skin on his hands drifted into her peripheral vision.

'Please go away,' Anko thought to herself. She wanted nothing more than to finish her work and relax, but this persistent distraction was keeping her from that goal.

"Anko-chaa~aan," he sung. This time, as he was singing the suffix on her name, he poked her arm, causing her to flinch at the unexpected contact.

'For the love of Kami, please! Go. Away,' Anko begged mentally. She was really starting to get agitated by his persistence. Could he not see that she was busy? 'If you just leave me be, I can finish,' she sighed again.

"Aaaaaaanko-chan." She was just about done. Again, he poked her arm, only this time, he held the offending appendage lightly against her pale, white skin as he stretched out the first syllable of her name.

Anko was beginning to feel her blood boil. 'Why? Why now? Why me?' Anko questioned herself, letting out yet another long, frustrated sigh. She shifted her right arm up to cradle her head, helping her turn her gaze away from what she considered now to be the bane of her existence. Now that she couldn't see his hand, she figured now she could focus. Out of sight, out of mind. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Anko-chan!" the voice came this time from her left. It scared the daylights out of her, apparent from how she had jumped in surprise. She hadn't noticed that he had gotten up and walked over to the other side to catch her off guard. It was the last straw for her.

"WHAT?! What Ven!? What the FUCK could you POSSIBLY want that is soo MOTHER FUCKING IMPORTANT that it has to come between me and this KAMI-forsaken report?! Ven, I PROMISE you, if it isn't a DAMN good fuckin reason, you will regret this!" Anko bellowed. She had had enough. She was absolutely, positively done. Killing intent poured off of the jounin in waves that could make Orochimaru himself piss his pants in terror. She stared into the dark brown eyes of the man, now identified as Ven, that had brought her to this point. Anko was just waiting, waiting for whatever dumbshit answer or excuse would come out of that nonchalantly grinning face. She wanted so badly, right now, to plow her fist into his face.

Ven was silent. Still grinning, he just stood there, completely ignoring her outburst. He loved doing this. He thought she was so cute when she was mad. Ven continued to stand there, grinning, staring back into her own brown eyes. He loved her eyes. They were pupil-less, which, to some, made her slightly harder to read than others. But it wasn't a problem for him. Ven could see the burning rage in her eyes.

After an intense, 5-minute long (mostly one-sided) staring match, Anko squinted dangerously at Ven. Slowly, she turned back to her report. Now, she wanted nothing more than to finish this and then beat him with the first blunt object she could get her hands on. She picked her pen back up and was about to write when she felt something nuzzle into her neck, just below her ear. "I looove yoouuu," Ven said playfully.

DONE

Anko slammed her hands on the wooden desk, loudly splitting it in two. Using her legs, she pushed her chair from under her as she stood up, catching Ven in the stomach before he could react. She lunged at him while he was stunned, still trying to catch his breath. Wrestling him to the floor, she pinned his arms above his head. Anko was seething, taking in hot, angry breaths as she glared down at his lightly bearded face. She was getting angrier and angrier by the second for one reason and one reason alone.

Ven was still grinning. Even though he was in an exponentially dangerous situation, he found a way to smile. For most, being pinned under the snake woman was to look into the eyes of death. It was the last thing many saw before a kunai found a comfortable new home between their eyes. But Ven wasn't worried. He loved making his girlfriend mad. It was dangerous but he knew that she wouldn't hurt him. Too much. He stared back into her eyes again. The growing grin on his face was threatening to split it in two. He studied her face. The purple-haired woman's face was flushed with anger. In her eyes, he could see the burning fury of a thousand suns. Her nostrils flared as she took in breath through clenched teeth.

Then, all of a sudden, Anko took a deep breath. The anger had left her face almost completely. What was replaced made Ven's eyes widen. She was grinning. The same grin that was once on his face. 'Ooohh shit,' Ven cursed mentally. Maybe he had gone a bit too far this time. A smiling Anko could only mean one of two things: she was eating or had recently eaten dango, or she was thinking up a plan. From his experience of working alongside the snake woman and from the stories his friends had told him, her plans had nothing but bad intentions for those on the receiving end.

Anko's grin turned into a full on smile, showing her top row of teeth as she gleamed down at Ven. She knew exactly what she was going to do. Now that she had momentarily been pulled away from her work, she figured she would have some fun before going back to finish. She reveled in the fear now apparent on her boyfriend's face. His fear only grew as she leaned down, still smiling wickedly. She stopped right next to his ear, "love you too, _honey_." The sickeningly sweet tone of Anko's voice made him gulp as the words left her mouth. She chuckled at the sound.

Before she rose back up, she ran a hand over his short, close-cut, curly black hair. It felt like fur underneath her hand as she reached the back of his neck, causing him to shudder at her grip. Anko lifted his head lightly off the wooden floor and grabbed his cheek with her teeth. She put just enough pressure on his cheek to break the skin and draw a small amount of blood. Ven winced as she licked the blood that came from his newly formed wound. A pit began to form in his stomach as he realized that this was going nowhere good very fast. As she rose back up, she lifted her leg, altering the straddling position she had on top of him. Ven gasped at where her knee had found a new place to take up residence. Right in-between his legs; he could feel her kneecap push the fabric of his black sweatpants towards his…family jewels, as he called them.

Anko took in the appearance of the man she was currently straddling. She very much enjoyed the amount of fear pouring off of him. His eyes told her that he clearly knew that he was in some trouble. If it wasn't for her current state of anger, she would have stared into his eyes until she got lost in them. Although they were dark, that had an odd sparkle to them. When they caught the sunlight, his eyes shined a beautiful shade of hazel. Traveling down his face, she took a look at the light stubble that framed his face. His sideburns stretched down to connect to a short, thin beard that wrapped around his chin. To be honest, she hated the way his beard was right now. It was stubbly when it was short and uncomfortable when they were cuddling and it rubbed against her skin. When it was a little bit longer, it felt smooth if she ran her fingers over it. Almost fur-like, similar to his hair. She moved on to his torso. He was wearing a short-sleeved, buttoned up black shirt. She grabbed opposite sides of his shirt and yanked outwards, ripping the buttons out, sending them rolling and bouncing onto the floor and away from the couple.

The action had caused Anko's khaki jacket to open widely, revealing the mesh suit she wore underneath. The movement also caused her more than ample chest to jiggle, which didn't go unnoticed by Ven. He felt blood rush to his face as he blushed. He knew he was beginning to get turned on, if the forming bulge in his pants was any indication. As if she sensed it, Anko glanced down and grinned. She lifted her precariously placed knee and hovered it above his pelvis. "Tsk tsk tsk, Ven-kun. Can't control your perverted thoughts about me, huh?" Anko questioned in a playing tone.

"I dunno, Anko-chan? From the way you tore my favorite shirt, I'd say you can't control yourself either," Ven grinned and lifted up in attempt to kiss her. Seeing this, Anko pushed her knee sharply into his growing bulge, earning a pained groan from the man beneath her.

"Ah ah ahh," Anko teased as she wagged her finger. She grabbed his arms again, slamming the back down as he attempted to grab her curvy hips. "I'm the one in control here."

She continued her eye's adventure of her now re-captured boyfriend. Under the freshly ripped shirt, he sported a simple black tank top. It fit tightly, clinging to his toned chest and abs. "Hmmm, I think I want a better look," Anko said with a grin. As she grabbed the sides of his top, Ven protested and squirmed under his captor. "Oh come on! This is my only one left!" he whined. Anko just shrugged.

"Oh well, you're problem, not mine." Since it wasn't simply held together by buttons, the shirt was a little harder to tear apart. She wasn't able to do it in the satisfying, quick motion she had done before. After it had been effectively torn in half, she was given a perfect view of his cut upper body. He wasn't ripped, but any person could tell that he had immense strength. Anko traced a finger in-between the lines of his abs.

She was distracted and Ven saw his chance. He lunged up, catching her lips as he had attempted before in a passionate kiss. Anko gasped at first, not expecting the swift motion, but eventually she returned the kiss. Ven brought his hand up to caress her soft cheek, propping himself up on his left arm. She returned the affection by cupping both sides of his face in her hands. She licked his plump bottom lip, signaling him to open his mouth as her tongue darted in. she moaned into his mouth as they battled each other with their tongues. She slowly pushed herself into his body, leaning him back against the wooden floor. His free left hand drifted up her exposed long, creamy white legs. He rested his hand on her dark orange skirt and gave her ass a playful squeeze. He chuckled as she broke the kiss. They breathed heavily as they stared into each other's eyes. Ven smiled up at Anko, who returned with a smile of her own.

"I had work to do, you ass," she said as she playfully slapped his cheek. Ven shrugged.

"I figured you could use a break," he pecked her on the lips and smiled.

"You're gonna get me in trouble with Lady Tsunade. She wanted this report done and on her desk by the end of the day," she pouted. Anko lowered her head and rested on Ven's chest. He chuckled at her as he lightly ran his fingers through her spiky purple hair. Despite its wild, spiky look, it was soft and smooth.

"Why not make a clone and have her do it?" he suggested with a smile. Anko shot up.

"You would probably just make your own and distract her too!" Ven laughed. He had been found out. He had no plans of having her finish her work. He just wanted his girlfriend to himself today. There's nothing wrong with turning in something a little bit late. Plus, it was just more work for the Hokage, so if she thought about it, he was doing her a favor. He smirked at the thought of such a ridiculous excuse. He knew Anko would get in trouble for turning in her work late, and he knew he would be in trouble by association. There was no doubt in his mind that she would blame him for her late work. "What's so funny?" Anko asked, noticing his smirk and slightly distant look.

"Oh nothing," Ven insisted as he reached up to capture her lips, starting another intense kiss. Anko melted into him as she returned his compassion. With their lips still interlocked, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted himself into a sitting position. He then moved her legs to wrap them around his body. She lifted her own arms to drape them over his neck as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When he was sure she was secure, Ven slowly pushed himself up to a standing position. He briefly broke this kiss, "I was just thinking of the various reasons why you were going to get that work in late."

Anko giggled at the naughty thoughts filling her head as she moved back in to kiss him. He immediately licked her lips as she had done before and began another battle inside her mouth. The couple moved to the bedroom of their apartment. They were going to be in a ton of trouble, come morning. Neither of them cared though. Their night of bliss was only just beginning and had no plans of stopping until tomorrow.


End file.
